Le tango de
by Zorca
Summary: )[U.A.; song-fic; chap 3sur3] Quatre est Tetras, jeune homme fleur qui s'est perdu et qui va se ressentir vivre en dansant... Sur sa piste se tiendront des gens haut en couleur, dont le déterminé prince des fleurs, Treize... [terminée, merci !]
1. Le champagne pétille

**Auteur :**      Zorca

**Titre :**          Le tango de…

**Base :**          GW

**Genre :**        Yaoï, UA, OOC, song-fic, sap v.v, le tube de grand-mère… (rhaa dans mon jeune temps MDR !)

**Rating :**       PG-15 pour une scène assez heu… passionnée ? (du moins j'ai essayé ^^ ) dans la partie 2

**Disclaimer **: 'sont pas à moi… 'sont à eux… et je leur rends dès que j'ai fini de faire mumuse avec.

                     'Le tango de Manon' est interprété par Georgette Plana et appartient à ses auteurs.

**Chapitre :**   C'était un one-shot mais il est trop long… donc 1/3.

**Coupling :**   Je vous laisse le découvrir ^__^…

**Pitit**** mot :**    Je prends énormément de libertés avec le passé du perso principal… autant dire qu'il n'a pas grand-chose en commun avec son passé dans GW…

**Dédicace spéciale **: A ma Mithynette que j'aime bé… Je t'aime ^__-

.

.

**Le tango de…**

.

.

Partie 1 : Le champagne pétille…

.

La pièce était immense. Au Nord, à ses extrémités Est et Ouest, se dressaient quatre esquisses d'alcôves délimitées par de lourds paravents de chêne, ajourés à la mode orientale. Elles contenaient chacune un mobilier similaire composé de larges fauteuils en cuir épais, de poufs assortis et de coussins multicolores. La différence tenait dans la couleur, spécifique à chaque niche : blanche pour l'une, jaune pour l'autre, violette pour la suivante et rouge pour la dernière. Communes à toutes les alcôves, des dessertes en fer forgé et verre avaient été dressées d'alcool et de mises en bouche.

Elles donnaient toutes par une très large ouverture sur la salle au cœur de laquelle brillait un beau parquet dégagé de tout meuble.

Au Sud de la pièce, derrière cet espace vide, trônait un strapontin. Un chevalet et des chaises, sur lesquelles reposaient des instruments de musique hétéroclites, y avaient été disposés.

De somptueux lustres de cristal illuminaient sommairement la salle pour y projeter une atmosphère tamisée. La lumière se reflétait sur les murs, tous recouverts de miroirs aux contours ouvragés. D'épaisses tentures de velours rouge brodées d'or y dessinaient des formes soyeuses en descendant du plafond pour finir sur le sol en ébauches d'immenses roses de tissus.

Une des tentures bougea et un homme sortit de derrière elle. Il portait une perruque blanche de serviteur attachée par un catogan doré assorti à sa veste, à ses culottes et chaussures. Sa tenue se complétait par une belle chemise blanche à jabot fermée par une broche dorée du plus bel effet et par des bas blancs, réglementaires. D'une main il tenait un chandelier en bronze d'une quarantaine de centimètres de haut et de l'autre il retenait grossièrement la lourde étoffe. Il permit ainsi à neuf hommes habillés à l'identique de sortir dans un silence étonnant que rythmait seulement le bruit des petits talons de leurs chausses. 

Ils allèrent par groupe de deux se placer aux entrées des alcôves et de chaque côté de l'immense porte qui faisait face au strapontin. Puis ils se figèrent comme des statues.

D'autres hommes, habillés dans le même style mais en bleu, se rendirent cérémonieusement sur le strapontin et y prirent place dans un mutisme des plus complets. Parmi eux se tenait un homme en rouge, portant un costume similaire, qui tenait à la main une baguette de chef d'orchestre. Enfin une jeune femme vêtued'une robe verte à col bateau assortie à ses chaussures, d'une chemise légère ouverte généreusement sur le haut de sa poitrine, d'un tablier et de bas blancs, partit vérifier en courant que tout soit bien prêt dans les alcôves. Ceci fait elle alluma les sept bougies de neuf des chandeliers et repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Le premier homme qui avait jusque là tenu la tenture la laissa retomber lourdement. Il alla allumer ses bougies sur celles d'un de ses collègues avant de rejoindre sa place et de s'y figer dans une pose digne… et humble à la fois.

Cinq minutes s'écoulèrent dans un mutisme dérangeant. Personne ne disait mot, les respirations mêmes semblaient vouloir se faire silencieuses. Puis l'homme en rouge qui était resté debout face aux autres sur le strapontin leva sa baguette et tapota deux fois sur  le chevalet. Les musiciens se préparèrent et dès que les mains du maestro fendirent l'air, la musique emplit la pièce pour combler de trilles gais son vide premier oppressant.

Bientôt les grandes portes du fond de la salle s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer une rivière colorée d'une cinquantaine de femmes joyeuses et d'hommes élégants.

Les tenues étaient de style grand siècle, des costumes cintrés, des chausses étroites ornées d'un large nœud de tissu, des bas blancs et des perruques blanches, aux coiffures compliquées pour la plupart des femmes. Ces dernières portaient des robes à corset qui semblaient contemporaines de la France sous le règnede Louis XIV. 

Les hommes étaient en costume, bas et culottes… Les tissus étaient recherchés, des satins luisant finement brodés et parfaitement taillés. Les femmes avaient des mouches disposées selon leur humeur, près des lèvres, sous un œil ou sur leur poitrine mise en valeur par un balconnet pour les plus audacieuses.

Ici tout portait à croire que l'on était dans une demeure bourgeoise du dix-septième siècle et que les personnes présentes étaient des nobles venus assister à une représentation musicale privée offerte par le maître de cérémonie…

Mais rien n'était moins vrai.

Les lustres diffusant une lumière intimiste fonctionnaient à l'électricité.

Les bouteilles d'alcool sur les dessertes portaient des étiquettes qui affichaient leur marque.

Les musiques que jouaient avec application les musiciens s'appelaient java, valse ou tango…

Nous étions en France en mille neuf cent quarante-six et dans cette salle immense venait s'amuser en toute insouciance une jeunesse dorée et désabusée.

Ce soir-là comme un soir par semaine il y avait un bal masqué dans la demeure de Monsieur… du Prince des fleurs. Ce soir-là comme un soir par semaine, les jeunes gens s'imaginaient qu'ils étaient 'la comtesse de', 'le duc de', pour pouvoir lors de quelques heures d'excès tout aristocratiques oublier les images de la seconde guerre mondiale qui hantaient encore leurs nuits.

Peut-être était-ce futile en ces temps d'incertitude de dépenser sans compter, de désespérément vouloir effacer… mais ce qui avait rendu les pauvres plus pauvres encore n'avait pas affecté tous les riches et certaines grosses fortunes avaient continué à fructifier…

Ainsi les insouciants mais soucieux invités s'installèrent en un brouhaha qui semblait chaotique dans les différentes alcôves…

Alors le champagne coula à flot dans des coupes de cristal.

Alors les filles rirent aux éclats tandis que les hommes les charmaient.

Alors la chanteuse habillée comme Marie-Antoinette entra et sous les acclamations enthousiastes de la salle commença son tour de chant.

.

**_C'est Montmartre le soir, le champagne pétille_**

**_Au milieu des chansons et des rires des filles._**

**_Un tango langoureux s'exhale des violons,_**

**_Mais soudain tout se tait lorsque paraît Manon._**

.

Dispatchés dans les alcôves au sein desquelles ils s'étaient assis, ces 'jeunes' gens étaient les personnalités du tout Paris. Leur répartition pouvait sembler à première vue hasardeuse et pourtant il n'en était rien. Elle était organisée selon les âges pour les alcôves, les centres d'intérêt et le tempérament des invités dans ces dernières. Cette foule colorée était composée d'une cinquantaine de personnes dont les âges variaient de dix-huit ans à une petite cinquantaine d'années… du moins aux dires des concernés. Les plus jeunes étaient souvent dans l'alcôve rouge, appelée Rose alors que les plus anciens se trouvaient dans la blanche, nommée Edelweiss. La jaune, bouton d'or, et la violette, lavande, accueillaient des personnes entre vingt-deux et quarante ans… Mais quelque part, qu'importait leur âge. Ils étaient tous des jeunes gens. Ils étaient tous mus par le même besoin de vivre, de s'amuser, de ressentir… Tous mus par la même volonté d'oublier… C'était ainsi que vers le milieu de la soirée ces alcôves restrictives accueillaient en un même sein des peaux lisses, des peaux marquées, sans aucun discernement, ni d'âge, ni d'appartenance…

Dans cette grande salle se tenaient les plus grosses fortunes, les héritiers les plus en vue, des enfants de gens pouvoir, ou ces gens d'influence en personne. Il y avait des ministres, des grands propriétaires foncier et immobilier, des militaires haut gradés, des patrons de très grands magasins, des filles de chanteuses, des fils d'acteurs, des enfants de familles régnantes venus en France pour leurs études, des artistes de tout genre, des romanciers… Ce que Paris comptait de personnalités publiques se retrouvait ici.

De temps en temps les larges portes d'entrée s'ouvraient pour laisser passer une retardataire qui allait en toute discrétion rejoindre l'alcôve où l'attendait son assise.

La première chanson fut écoutée avec le plus silencieux intérêt. Les coupes se remplissaient et se vidaient sans cesse et seul le tintement du cristal rajoutait des notes célestes à la musique rythmée. Quand la chanteuse se tut, quand la musique cessa, les mains applaudirent avec enthousiasme et la grande dame salua son publique d'exception avant de reprendre… mais cette fois-ci dans le bruit ambiant. Les rires résonnaient, les exclamations des hommes claquaient, certains couples de danseurs venaient prendre place au cœur de la salle pour tournoyer aux rythmes de la valse qui faisait à coup sûr tourner les têtes et quelquefois les cœurs l'espace d'une soirée.

Des jeux parfois innocents s'organisaient. Dans l'alcôve des Roses les jeunes gens avaient décidé de jouer à colin-maillard et une jeune fille qui se faisait appeler comtesse de la paix, les yeux bandés, riait en s'effondrant sur les coussins dans des envolés de jupons. 

Des jeux plus coquins émoustillaient les Boutons d'or. Une jeune femme, surnommée la Duchesse Infirmière, avait caché sur elle un noyau d'olive et l'homme qui allait savoir dire avec exactitude où il était, allait obtenir le droit de lui enlever une de ses jarretières avec les dents. Ce fut le comte du Tigre qui eut cette chance et qui s'acquitta de sa tâche avec le plus grand bonheur.

Ainsi, selon où se posaient les yeux, on pouvait avoir l'impression de voir se jouer sur la même scène et en même temps des pièces de théâtre différentes. Ici on discutait en savourant un cigare, là on s'adonnait en toute franchise à la séduction, un peu à droite on riait aux éclats en faisant de l'humour, un peu plus loin encore on s'amusait avec l'innocence et la fraîcheur de l'enfance. Le mélange était hétéroclite, l'atmosphère était bruyante et enfumée, mais dans ce lieu, nul n'était jugé, quoi qu'il se passe entre ces murs. Tout était accepté du moment que la fête restait l'invitée d'honneur et sous leurs noms d'emprunt, le tout Paris affichait souvent un sourire lubrique en s'amusant d'actes qui ne l'étaient pas moins.

Les chansons se succédaient, les têtes tournaient. Après la java vint une valse et après cette dernière débuta un tango nonchalant, le champagne avait fait son office. Certains couples étaient réunis au milieu de la piste pour dépenser la fougue de leur tempérament dans cette danse combative aux accents si dangereusement érotiques. Les jupons volaient, les talons claquaient. Les muscles étaient tendus et les yeux se défiaient alors que les sourires tentaient d'envoûter. Le tout laissait une impression de corrida mythologique dans laquelle Io, la génisse, essayait désespérément d'échapper au Paon paré de tous ses atours après avoir failli contre son matador… La différence entre séduction et provocation était légère quand les cœurs et les esprits l'étaient aussi.

Les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau et une dernière personne entra alors que beaucoup d'invités se figeaient. Elle avait été attendue par tous d'une certaine façon. Le silence se fit tandis que la musique s'arrêtait suivant l'impulsion première donnée par les danseurs. Les lèvres s'étirèrent et les visages des noctambules devinrent avenants pour répondre au dernier retardataire, le comte de Beaumont, qui leur offrait un sourire envoûtant.

« Je vous prie de pardonner mon retard… s'il vous plait, reprenez. »

La voix était douce, fine comme celle d'un jeune homme mais avec des intonations graves de femme fatale…

La voix était ensorcelante et appelait à l'obéissance, ne serait-ce que pour tirer des yeux de son propriétaire une lueur d'approbation… 

La fête reprit alors que le chevalier se rendait dans l'alcôve des Roses…

Homme ? Femme ? Combien des invités se posèrent la question sur le passage du dernier retardataire ? 

Tout dépendait des soirs et seuls ses anciens amants et maîtresses le savaient avec exactitude… mais pour avoir le bonheur de serrer le chevalier de Beaumont dans ses bras, il fallait promettre sur l'honneur d'à jamais se taire, car pour ses fêtes d'oubli cette personne là avait décidé d'incarner l'illustre Charles de Beaumont, plus connu sous le nom de chevalier d'Eon.

Ce soir-là il était en homme. Sa stature était frêle, quelques soient ses vêtements… une stature fine, fragile… Dans son costume entièrement blanc orné de fines broderies bleues il aurait pu ressembler à une icône virginale si quelques détails ne trahissaient pas l'impression. Sans y prêter réellement attention on apercevait des bagues de femmes sur quatre de ses doigts. On remarquait de même que sa perruque blanche de la même facture que celles des autres convives avait été sciemment décoiffée pour en laisser échapper de-ci de-là des mèches aériennes et tentatrices. A y regarder de plus près on découvrait des lèvres pleines rehaussées de touches carmines qui demandaient à être dévorées… des yeux d'un bleu limpide entourés d'un fin trait de crayon noir qui coupaient le souffle… A y regarder de plus près l'icône virginale devenait la représentation même de la beauté tentatrice et provocante de Lucifer en personne.

.

**_Manon c'est la beauté, la radieuse jeunesse._**

**_Manon c'est les romans, l'idéale maîtresse._**

**_Manon, c'est une enfant échappée du couvent_**

**_Qui entre étourdiment dans la vie, hélas en dansant._**

.

Ici nul ne savait qui était réellement le chevalier d'Eon… De tout son être s'exhalait un parfum de secret, un parfum d'interdit que cet androgyne cultivait avec malice. Il ne répondait aux questions que par d'autres ou par des phrases mystérieuses, ingénues et provocantes à la fois selon que l'on pensait avoir à faire à un ange ou à un démon.

_« Qui es-tu donc ? »_

_« Une image dans vos rêves… »_

Son nom était inconnu, son prénom était inconnu… Il était apparu un jour avec la fraîcheur d'Aphrodite sortant des eaux et s'était dirigé, après un sourire qui charma tous les convives sur place, vers le Roi de la fête, le père du prince des fleurs à qui appartenait cette demeure.

_« Alors qui dois-je introduire auprès de mes invités ? », avait demandé feu le Roi dans un sourire._

_« Le chevalier d'Eon votre majesté. », avait été sa très remarquée réponse._

Le Roi était mort quelques mois plus tard et avait emmené dans sa tombe les convoitées identité et appartenance sexuelle du chevalier. C'était huit mois auparavant et seuls les cinq ou six partenaires sexuels que l'androgyne avaient eus depuis auraient pu dire avec certitude s'il était un homme… ou une femme… et beaucoup des convives présents auraient donné cher pour être dans le secret des Dieux… à commencer par le Prince des fleurs en personne.

Le comte de Beaumont s'était assis avec félinité sur un des larges fauteuils de cuir rouge après en avoir ôté l'habituelle rose qui l'attendait. Il commença la discussion avec naturel et amabilité, un regard doux et un sourire de fauve aux lèvres. Son visage était toujours ainsi, quelque soit la situation, quelque soit la discussion, quelque soit la personne face à lui… cette même expression à la fois angélique et prédatrice… Tant est si bien que si les soirées n'étaient pas vouées à la légèreté, les convives auraient pu… et auraient dû s'interroger… car nul ne pouvait être toujours à ce point égal… nul… sauf un maître en dissimulation.

Derrière le sourire…

Derrière le regard…

Son vrai visage.

Ainsi armé, juste d'un sourire, juste d'un regard, le chevalier d'Eon jouait à vivre comme tout un chacun, jouait à oublier encore plus que les autres ce que cette guerre lui avait pris.

Derrière le masque était le secret des Dieux.

Tetras était le dernier né d'une famille de quatre enfants. Madame de Sable, sa mère, et Monsieur de Sable, son père, avaient convolé en première noce dix ans avant sa naissance. Ils s'étaient rencontrés à l'Opéra et le jeune homme de bonne famille, professeur de lettres à la Sorbonne, était tombé sous le charme lyrique de la magnifique cantatrice.

Leur vie avait toujours été belle, mais dès ce jour ils apprirent le bonheur et ce fut tout naturellement qu'ils se marièrent et décidèrent de fonder une famille.

Le premier fruit de leur amour vit le jour sous les traits d'un enfant qu'ils nommèrent Consentin… Deux années plus tard naquit sa petite sœur, Deinde, suivit trois ans après par la petite dernière, Trinité. Ils décidèrent de s'arrêter là, pourtant, quand trois ans furent écoulés et qu'un autre enfant décida de voir le jour, ils trouvèrent les hasards du destin délicieux et accueillirent dans leur maison du bonheur le jeune Tetras.

Quand le dernier né fut un jeune enfant, sa mère lui expliqua la signification de son prénom, comme elle l'avait fait pour son frère et ses sœurs. Ses parents aimaient la musique, les poèmes, le théâtre et le latin. Tetrasticha était le mot latin pour définir une petite pièce de poésie en quatre vers, un quatrain… et il était le quatrième enfant. Il se rappelait toujours du sourire de sa mère quand elle lui avait raconté cette histoire, de ses doux yeux turquoises, de la même couleur que les siens, qui le caressaient du regard, de ses cheveux blonds vénitiens qui lui encadraient délicatement le visage, autant de feu que ceux de son père pouvaient être de pétrole, autant de feu que les siens étaient de soleil. Il se rappelait encore de la main de sa mère qui lui frôlait la joue sous le sourire bienveillant de monsieur de Sable…

_« Tu es celui de nos enfants qui ressemble le plus à ta mère… Vous avez la même douceur, la même stature…_ _»_, lui avait dit son père…

Sa plus grande sœur, Deinde,  l'appelait avec affection Quatre. Elle disait qu'ils étaient tous des numéros romancés, l'union de leurs parents pour Consentin, le Un, le second bonheur pour elle-même, la Deux, le lien qui unissait les enfants pour Trinité, la Trois et la poésie de la vie pour lui, le Quatre[Dlb1] …

Tetras en riait encore.

_« Quatre ! Viens me voir s'il te plait ! »_

_« Consentin, ne fais pas comme ta sœur, n'appelle pas  tes frères et sœurs par des numéros je te prie. »_, répondait invariablement leur mère.

_« Mais maman… Est-ce de ma faute si je préfère les mathématiques à la poésie ? »_

Il avait vécu heureux dans la chaleur douce de l'affection des siens, même quand il était parti en pensionnat aux Etats-Unis. Tetras avait un rêve, il voulait être un acteur… mais pas n'importe lequel. Il voulait être un acteur Américain, un de ceux qui tournaient de grands films et étaient adulés par les foules. Son père était un homme de lettres, sa mère une chanteuse d'opéra alors son ambition fut perçue avec fierté et il partit donc à onze ans pour ce pays lointain afin d'apprendre dès le plus jeune âge à devenir le meilleur…

La guerre attendit son départ pour éclater. Il voulut revenir près des siens mais ses parents refusèrent. Il voulut qu'ils le rejoignent mais son père et son frère furent mobilisés et il devint très vite impossible pour sa famille de fuir la France.

_« Pas sans papa et Consentin Tetras… Tu verras, tout se passera bien. »_

Elle avait un sourire dans la voix alors il l'avait cru… Il l'avait sincèrement cru…

Son père fut démobilisé pour blessure en avril 1943… En Septembre ils réussirent à trouver le moyen de rallier les Etats-Unis pour rejoindre leur dernier né… Mais ils n'y arrivèrent jamais. Tetras avait quinze ans.

Il resta au pensionnat pendant deux ans. La guerre était finie et il avait obtenu son émancipation. Il revint donc en France où il put enfin faire enterrer symboliquement cinq cercueils vides sans prévenir qui que ce soit.

Il y avait juste lui dans la petite église… lui et un prêtre compatissant qui officiait… lui et ces cinq boîtes vides qui lui disaient que plus jamais il ne reverrait ses parents.

Il n'avait pas pleuré… il ne le pouvait plus. Il avait déjà tellement versé de larmes, tellement hurlé, que son âme était vide… vide de sens… comme cette cérémonie à ses yeux.

Il rencontra peu de temps après Monsieur Krushrenada, un illustre notaire parisien, qui lui donna la succession de ses parents… C'était lui qui lui avait appris que son frère n'était pas mort avec sa famille, mais qu'il était tombé pendant la guerre, un an auparavant… Ses parents n'avaient pas voulu l'affoler en le lui disant…

Ils se virent d'autres fois encore. Le vieil homme s'était pris d'affection pour ce jeune adulte de dix-sept ans… Tetras n'avait rien d'autre à faire mis à part vivre enfermé chez lui, dans ces murs qui lui rappelaient son bonheur… Rien d'autre à faire mis à part vivre enfermé dans sa douleur.

Le vieil homme s'occupait de lui et Tetras le câlinait pour le remercier… Rien de bien immoral… une caresse sur le torse, un baiser sur les commissures des lèvres, s'asseoir sur ses cuisses… L'homme était gêné… et comblé à la fois alors que Tetras apprenait que l'on pouvait difficilement lui résister.

Le notaire finit par lui apprendre qu'il donnait une réception par semaine… une réception particulière avait-il dit.

_« Si tu veux venir mon enfant, tu seras le plus attendu de mes invités. La porte t'est ouverte… en grand. »_

Il avait attendu ses dix-huit ans. Son anniversaire tombait le jour de la fête et Tetras avait fait la surprise à son Pygmalion de s'y rendre sans l'en informer en premier lieu.

Le chevalier d'Eon s'était imposé à lui avec naturel, il était à ce point androgyne !... Et il vit, dans le regard fiévreux de ces autres, qu'il n'était pas comme Marianne, pas comme les fleurs du Bengale… Il exhalait déjà le parfum, celui du mystère, de l'interdit et il se sentit pousser les épines[Dlb2] …

Et surtout…

Pour la première fois depuis si longtemps…

Tetras se sentit…

Vivre.

Et c'était bon…

Si bon…

Le reste de son existence resta dans son vide habituel, rythmée par les venues hésitantes et pleines de remords d'un vieil homme, de ce Roi de la fête, qui ne l'avait pourtant jamais touché, qui ne lui avait pourtant jamais rien demandé… sauf la dernière fois…

Une visite et le silence, seul enfermé dans ses murs de souvenirs doux comme la plus inconvenante des prisons.

Une visite et le silence, seul, sans vivre, juste en survivant… un bout de pain, un verre d'eau, une pomme, une toilette et un sommeil éreintant, empli de regrets… Il était mince oui… maigre, un peu… maladif, avec certitude… il était tout simplement mort à l'intérieur et la vie quitte ceux qui ne l'honorent pas.

Une visite et les préparatifs pour la fête, mettre le masque de la vie pour ressentir enfin, pour ressentir à nouveau, pour les charmer tous, pour que tous l'apprécient et l'entourent à nouveau de la douce chaleur de l'amour…

Puis…

Et surtout…

La danse…

Le tango…

Amour passionné…

Excessif…

Rage…

Colère…

Folie.

Là, le chevalier d'Eon oubliait, Tetras s'oubliait et s'enlisait désespérément dans cette corrida au sein de laquelle il n'était qu'un misérable taureau essayant de survivre au matador… le destin.

Le Roi de la fête était mort peu de temps après son entrée dans son monde et était venu rejoindre sa douleur, comme les autres. A sa dernière visite il lui avait dit :

_« Pardonne-moi Tetras, je n'aurais jamais dû t'entraîner dans cette hérésie… »_

Et le jeune homme avait ri.

_« Qu'il est doux alors d'être hérétique. »_

_« Qu'il est doux de vivre, tout simplement. Je ne te l'ai pas montré. »_

Le blond lui avait souri en murmurant que si.

_« Non… la vie ce n'est pas cela… Promets moi Tetras, promets moi que tu ouvriras ton cœur pour vivre vraiment. »_

Il avait bien dû le lui promettre pour le remercier de tout ce que le vieil homme avait fait pour lui…

Le Prince des fleurs avait pris la suite et les fêtes avaient continué.

Et le chevalier d'Eon dansait, dansait et dansait encore, qu'il soit homme, qu'il soit femme, en tentant d'éviter les bouches avides de ses courtisans.

Et Tetras cherchait sans trop d'envie, dans cette foule envieuse, celle qui lui permettrait de tenir sa promesse.

.

**_Danse, danse Manon, le tango de folie_**

**_Qui t'attire et te prend et t'entraîne ravie._**

**_Le tango qui te grise en te prenant ta vie._**

**_Fragile papillon danse, danse belle Manon._**

**.**

**//§§…………………………………..§§\\**

.

A suivre avec le seconde partie : Les secrets merveilleux.

* * *

[Dlb1]Oui, je sais… Quatre est censé avoir 29 sœurs… mais ça fait un peu beaucoup pour UNE femme… Bref, il a trois frères et sœurs ici… C'est suffisant nan ?

[Dlb2] C'est d'Alfred de Musset, dans 'les caprices de Marianne' : « Vous êtes comme les roses du Bengale Marianne, sans épines et sans parfum. »


	2. Les secrets merveilleux

**Auteur :**      Zorca

**Titre :**          Le tango de…

**Base :**          GW

**Genre :**        Yaoï, UA, song-fic, sap v.v, le tube de grand-mère… (rhaaa dans mon jeune temps MDR !)

**Rating :**       PG-15 pour une scène assez heu… passionnée ? (du moins j'ai essayé ^^;;) dans cette partie

**Disclaimer **: 'sont pas à moi… 'sont à eux… et je leur rends dès que j'ai fini de faire mumuse avec.

                     'Le tango de Manon' est interprété par Georgette Plana et appartient à ses auteurs.

**Chapitre :**   C'était un one-shot mais il est trop long… donc le voici en trois parties.

**Coupling :**   Particulier c'est pour cela que je l'ai fait en U.A. : 13x4…

**Pitit**** mot :**    Ca va commencer ici… ^__^… enfin peut-être ^^ 

**Avertissement :** **Celui-ci se complètera par un avertissement final important (donc à lire SVP !) : 'L'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé'.**

**Dédicace spéciale :** Toujours pour toi ma Mithynette que j'aime ^__^

                              Grand merci à toi Leïliel et à ma Luna coupine à moi ^__-

                              Kissous ^___^

.

.

.

**Le tango de…**

.

.

.

Partie 2 : Les secrets merveilleux…

.

.

Fragile… Si fragile…

Quelle que soit son apparence…

Femme fleur, une rose à peine épanouie qui cachait sous le secret de ses pétales un parfum enivrant et qui portait en elle des épines acérées comme les dents d'un cerbère…

Homme enfant, un jeune Apollon sur les rives de son île déserte qui tremblait face aux Dieux qui le harcelaient et qui dans un regain de rage profonde mettait à mort le serpent…

Belle… Si beau… 

Derrière des tissus taillés à même sa peau qui mettaient en valeur son corps en cachant ses trésors…

Robes cintrées au col montant, sage pour une fleur impudique, envolées de jupons lyriques, éventail-pétale, envoûtant, dérobant aux yeux avides le velouté de ses lèvres, corolles vermeilles.

Costumes cintrés sur une chemise à jabot, écrins satinés de couleurs pâles qui caressaient des courbes ensorcelantes contre lesquelles les corps voulaient se presser tout en perdant leur éclat face à la soie de la peau.

Presque tous étaient sous le charme et les cœurs aveugles qui y échappaient s'étouffaient dans le désir…

Tous…

et parmi cette foule le Prince des fleurs était son plus fervent prétendant.

Il faisait à l'androgyne une cour assidue. Chaque soir de fête il déposait sur son siège une rose d'un rouge vif, d'un rouge sang, d'un rouge en fusion, passionné comme pouvait l'être son désir pour le chevalier d'Eon.

La première fois il la lui avait remise en personne avec corporellement la raideur toute aristocratique que semblait lui imposer son éducation.

.

_« Permettez moi de vous offrir cette rose, même si elle est une offense à votre beauté… car nulle fleur dans nul jardin, quelque soit le soleil qui l'ait nourrie, ne serait être plus éblouissante que celle qui s'offre à ma vue. »_

.

La comtesse de Beaumont lui avait souri. Elle avait pris la rose délicatement dans ses doigts fins et l'avait portée à son nez pour la respirer avec langueur. Puis elle l'avait quitté sur un silence qui, loin d'être méprisant, avait gonflé le cœur du Prince d'une bouffée de chaleur.

.

Treize était un homme romanesque… Prénom étrange pour un jeune homme de bonne famille ? Certes. Mais le Prince le chérissait… d'autant plus qu'il avait croisé le regard du chevalier d'Eon pour la première fois un samedi treize. Son père, Maître Krushrenada, avait la manie des chiffres. Il aimait à jouer avec, à leur trouver des significations de cause à effet et ce chiffre là était pour lui un porte bonheur… Alors il le lui avait offert en prénom…_ 'pour que tu aies éternellement de la chance'_ lui avait-il dit… et même si sa mère les avait prématurément quittés lors de la guerre, Treize devait bien s'avouer qu'il avait gardé près de lui son père… et donc sa chance.

Il avait eu une enfance heureuse et dorée, une éducation poussée… En bref son père avait fait de lui une sorte de nabab à la différence près qu'il avait la tête sur les épaules… bien que son corps soit souvent dans les nuages.

Treize avait un grand sens de la famille et de l'honneur. C'était un être passionné qui s'enflammait autant sur des sujets d'actualités, des causes perdues que sur l'art, qu'il soit peinture, opéra ou poème.

Il avait brillé dans une école militaire et était parti, officier, à la guerre… mais heureusement pour son père et malheureusement pour son tempérament de feu, il était resté loin du front des batailles.

A la fin du conflit il était revenu vivre dans la maison familiale. Il n'avait pas d'épouse en vue et ne se sentait pas le désir de vivre loin de son père, d'autant plus que ce dernier vieillissait. Ils recommencèrent donc, à deux, une vie rythmée par les obligations de la vie et l'insouciance des fêtes, une vie douce dans laquelle naquit pourtant une tension passagère.

Un Samedi 13, le Prince des fleurs croisa le regard d'un nouveau convive, un nouvel invité de son père… le chevalier d'Eon.

Etait-ce une femme ou était-ce un homme ? Il n'aurait su le dire mais connaissait celui qui pouvait lui offrir l'information. C'était donc confiant qu'il l'avait demandé à son père… sans se douter le moins du monde qu'il se verrait opposer une fin de non recevoir.

Il lui en avait voulu, comme on peut en vouloir quand on se sent lésé.

Après des dizaines de combats vains pour obtenir la réponse, il avait décidé de passer outres le désir de son père de préserver le mystère de la fête en le suivant dans ses déplacements… mais il s'était arrêté avant de violer le secret des Dieux. Treize était un homme passionné certes, mais romanesque aussi et le mystère ne faisait qu'étayer sa faim de connaissance.

Il s'était alors mis à observer le chevalier d'Eon durant les fêtes mais rien dans le comportant de ce dernier ne trahissait son identit

Rien dans les rares partenaires qu'il choisissait ne trahissait une réelle préférence…

Rien n'avait préparé le Prince des fleurs à l'étincelle qui allait embraser son être.

.

Charles de Beaumont hantait son esprit. Il fermait les yeux pour voir des pétales vermeils s'étirer sur un sourire féroce, pour voir des lagons paisibles qui caressaient les âmes.

Il était perdu dans des pensées contradictoires… Il ne se ressemblait plus. Il voulait être proche, si proche de la comtesse de Beaumont… il voulait se fondre en elle. Mais d'un autre côté, il voulait s'en éloigner, le plus possible, ne plus approcher cette rose au parfum envoûtant qui risquait de lui faire perdre son âme… qui lui avait déjà fait perdre son identité, ses certitudes… Car voila, Treize n'éprouvait aucun attrait pour l'homosexualité. Ce qu'il considérait d'ailleurs comme une déviance le rebutait et il ne savait absolument pas comment il réagirait s'il s'avérait que sa comtesse soit pourvue des mêmes armes que lui.

Il avait donc fui sa proximité alors que son corps hurlait de désir. Il l'avait fui d'une façon quasi désespérée, essayant de détourner les yeux quand il l'apercevait, tentant de retrouver ne serait-ce que le dixième de l'attrait qu'il éprouvait pour l'androgyne chez une autre convive de la fête… Mais rien n'y avait fait et les images dans son esprit n'en étaient devenues que plus appétissantes.

Puis son père était mort.

La douleur fut étourdissante, étouffante. Il avait eu l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Il l'avait pleuré, il avait souffert, il l'avait appelé. Il n'avait déjà plus de mère, mais la chance lui avait laissé son père… et dans ces jours de deuils il avait appris la solitude… mais surtout le plus jamais. Il avait appris que ceux qui l'entouraient pouvaient disparaître et inconsciemment ce fut cela, qui quelques semaines plus tard, le poussa à débuter sa cour à la comtesse de Beaumont.

La première fois qu'il lui offrit une rose il crut mourir. Il était tendu à l'extrême et si son corps n'avait pas autant été crispé, il était sûr qu'il aurait tremblé comme Echo face à Narcisse. Il avait attendu qu'elle soit en femme, identité qu'il espérait de tout cœur être la sienne. 

Les semaines s'écoulèrent et Treize apprit à ne plus détourner la tête quand le comte de Beaumont apparaissait. Il apprit à lui adresser les mêmes sourires, il apprit à redessiner du regard cette même stature frêle… et il commença à éprouver le désir, celui-là même qui lui dévorait les entrailles quand, lors d'un tourbillon sur la piste de danse, les jupons de la comtesse de Beaumont s'envolaient pour laisser transparaître l'éclat laiteux d'une de ses chevilles fines.

Qui que soit l'androgyne, le Prince des fleurs avait appris à le désirer, avec autant de force, sans aucune retenue et il lui fallut un grand recul pour l'accepter car lui qui n'avait jamais désiré un homme se sentait prêt à faire du chevalier d'Eon son amant même s'il en était un.

Treize avait fini par être en paix avec ses sentiments… à être en paix avec lui-même… mais pas avec les autres. Il avait beau pouvoir de temps en temps inviter le chevalier d'Eon à prendre son bras lors d'une danse, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir ce privilège et que la situation commençait à lui peser. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à circonscrire son tempérament de feu. Il lui fallait même aller parfois prendre l'air pour éviter de s'enflammer quand il voyait une bouche désireuse tenter de happer les lèvres vermeilles de l'androgyne.

Il avait donc décidé de mettre un terme à ses tourments cette soirée-là, et quand il vit le comte de Beaumont s'éloigner pour se rendre dans la pièce d'eau après une danse, il le suivit pour jouer la scène finale.

Treize appela deux des domestiques pour qu'ils bloquent l'accès au couloir qui menait aux commodités sous n'importe quel prétexte et s'engouffra dans le passage. Il marchait avec retenue alors qu'il avait envie de courir… Pour aller plus vite ? Pour faire demi tour ? Il n'en savait rien alors il avançait, l'esprit empli de phrases vides. Il poussa la porte et stoppa, le souffle court.

Le chevalier se tamponnait de l'eau sur le visage, comme il le faisait toujours après un tango fiévreux. Il se redressa et s'essuya sommairement. Puis il se tourna vers lui et de lui adressa un sourire de complaisance.

.

.

_Manon, tes yeux profonds reflètent la nuit brune._

_Tes pâles cheveux d'or sont un rayon de lune._

_Tes lèvres de corail ont l'air d'un fruit vermeil._

_Ton sourire éclatant éclipse le soleil._

.

.

Treize inspira fortement et s'avança légèrement.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous saluer ce soir, chevalier d'Eon. »

L'interpellé hocha la tête lentement.

« Bonsoir Prince des fleurs. Merci pour la rose coutumière. »

« Bonsoir chevalier. Merci à vous d'illuminer la soirée. »

Tétras lui sourit calmement et se mit en mouvement pour sortir. Il était à deux mètres de Treize, face à lui, quand celui-ci lui demanda de s'arrêter.

« Attendez chevalier. »

Quatre stoppa et l'interrogea du regard. Ses lèvres s'étiraient sur un sourire cynique.

« Dîtes moi votre prénom et votre nom de famille… »

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire fin, sans âme, avant de se reprendre. Combien de fois lui avait-on posé cette question ? De si nombreuses qu'il aurait eu du mal à en tenir le compte s'il l'avait souhaité. Il n'avait plus de temps à perdre à présent avec les hommes, il avait une promesse à honorer et le Prince des fleurs n'obtiendrait pas de réponse au nom de son père. La voix de Quatre se fit lente, doucereuse, vipérine pour renforcer le rictus ironique qui étirait ses lèvres tentatrices.

« Souhaitez-vous en fonder une ? »

Treize s'y était attendu, d'une certaine manière, à tant de froideur, de hauteur. Il s'était attendu à devoir mener un combat. Il l'avait vu danser déjà, il savait qu'avec l'androgyne il fallait se battre pour gagner sur le moindre pas, pour la moindre étreinte, si furtive, si brûlante. Alors il décida de jouer son rôle et d'apprivoiser cet ange fauve par une voix calme, douce, par un regard sincère.

« Avec vous oui… dîtes le moi… »

Quatre eut une moue contrariée. Il aimait la séduction, la provocation. Il aimait les rapports de force. A contrario il n'appréciait que très peu ce genre de scène où face à lui se tenait un prétendant tout aussi chevaleresque qu'honorable qui tentait de le lier à lui par des serments d'éternité... et Quatre détestait ce terme aussi sûrement qu'il haïssait la guerre. Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas de mot plus mensonger que l'éternité.

« Un rêve ne se nomme pas… sinon il disparaît. »

Le Prince des fleurs tiqua sur la moue et vit qu'il faisait fausse route. Trop de douceur avait l'air de nuire à la séduction pour le comte de Beaumont… Alors il redeviendrait en partie ce qu'il était réellement, un homme de décision. L'officier qui sommeillait toujours en lui se réveilla.

« Alors accordez moi un rendez-vous. Voyons nous cette semaine. »

« Une semaine a sept jours… »

Le ton de Tétras s'était fait fatigué, mais la lueur désapprobatrice avait quitté son regard. Treize continua donc sur un ton décisif.

« Donc voyons nous mardi. »

Quatre retrouva sur le coup son apparence habituelle. Un sourire taquin étira ses lèvres alors qu'il répondait, sur une intonation semblant amusée.

« Le second jour pour n'être qu'à deux ? »

Treize s'inclina, théâtral :

« Oui, pour n'être que vous et moi chevalier. »

Le Prince des fleurs était ravi. La discussion paraissait lui être redevenue propice… pourtant il ne se laissa pas aller et prit sur lui pour rester sur ses gardes quand il vit l'expression de son interlocuteur. Quatre avait légèrement baissé la tête sur le côté gauche, séducteur, tentateur même. Son sourire s'était fait enjôleur et son regard, habituellement doux, semblait le provoquer. Il donnait l'impression qu'il menait la discussion à sa guise, qu'il allait l'emmener sur un terrain des plus glissants et que sa guise était de mettre fin au débat.

« Ainsi vous tenez le pari que je suis une femme ? »

Treize lui offrit un sourire charmeur, il était en alerte.

« Non, je tiens celui d'être un homme. »

Tétras s'avança. Son dessein était facilement compréhensible. Il allait dire le mot de la fin et sortir.

« Et si je tenais le même, me provoqueriez en duel pour assouvir votre honneur ? »

Pensait-il réellement qu'avec cette phrase il aurait pu le mettre en déroute ? 

Il y avait de cela quelques mois certes, cette question aurait suffi à le mettre en échec, mais le chevalier avait mal avancé ses pièces sur leur échiquier et l'officier était prêt à faire face. Il attrapa donc la main du comte alors qu'il le dépassait sans lui adresser un regard et avec autant de force que de délicatesse, l'adossa au mur. Il se baissa légèrement et baisa sa main en susurrant sa réponse.

 « Très certainement chevalier… »

Si Quatre fut étonné, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il avait même l'air plutôt amusé alors qu'il se redressait pour tenter de se dégager de la prise légère.

« Oh… et quelle serait votre arme ? »

Treize attrapa sa seconde main et la maintint fermement contre le mur. Maintenant qu'il avait bloqué le chevalier, il n'avait pas l'intention de facilement le laisser s'échapper. Cette proximité le rendait fiévreux, il avait envie de le dévorer. Il sentait le feu de son tempérament s'attiser.

« Armes à feux ou épée ?… Cela ne reviendrait-il pas au même pour notre duel ? »

Tétras eut un sourire cynique, sûr d'avoir trouvé une nouvelle solution pour sortir de la salle d'eau.

« Et si j'étais une femme ? »

Le sourire que lui adressa le Prince des fleurs en retour l'ébranla. Treize Krushrenada le provoquait en l'avertissant que la discussion serait bientôt close car il en était le seul juge. Ce que Quatre avait cru contrôler n'était qu'apparence. Son adversaire avait mené l'engagement d'une poigne de fin stratège.

« Je craindrais de devoir tout de même vous provoquer en combat singulier… »

Le chevalier d'Eon se fit enjôleur et prit le parti de gagner un peu de temps. Il demanda donc, taquin.

« Oh… et quel serait votre motif ? »

Et il vit dans le regard du Prince qu'il venait de perdre le combat.

« Le même… 

_La voix s'était faite rauque de désir et Quatre eut un frisson involontaire alors que le Prince s'inclinait légèrement pour souffler doucement sur le dos de sa main avant d'y déposer un baiser, à la fois sage et charnel._

Le désir de vous juger pour mon asservissement… 

_Il retourna sa main lentement et en entrouvrit la paume du bout des doigts pour la regarder cinq secondes. Puis il releva les yeux et fixa d'un  regard prédateur le chevalier. _

Je veux assouvir mon corps… 

_Il embrassa la paume lentement avant de la chatouiller délicatement avec le bout de sa langue._

_Tetras trembla légèrement. Le feu qui habitait son vis-à-vis commençait à l'enflammer et Treize le sentit._

_Il se redressa, tête basse, sans lui lâcher la main qu'il maintenait fermement et se colla contre son corps en le plaquant plus encore sur le mur. Ses yeux brillaient de désir. _

Je veux assouvir votre corps.

_Le chevalier trembla encore. Il sentit la fièvre l'envahir en percevant sur son ventre le sexe dur du prince des fleurs… Ce dernier baissa un peu plus la tête pour l'embrasser mais Quatre dans un dernier soubresaut de rébellion la tourna. Par cette action il lui offrit inconsciemment accès à son cou que Treize se mit à embrasser légèrement, puis à suçoter délicatement avant de le mordiller avec envie… Tétras gémit et le Prince en profita pour prendre possession de sa bouche dans un ardent et fougueux baiser avant de se décoller légèrement, le laissant à bout de souffle, à bout de force, alors que lui n'était qu'aux prémices de sa détermination. Il l'observa quelques secondes avant de commencer à embrasser son visage, ses paupières closes, la commissure de ses lèvres entrouvertes qui quémandaient à présent un baiser…_

Qui que vous soyez je vous veux.

_… ses pommettes, sa maxillaire…_

Homme ou femme.

_… son front, ses joues…_

Vous me brûlez de l'intérieur.

_Il continua en lui embrassant les lèvres de temps en temps et en couvrant son visage de baisers dévorants comme pouvait l'être sa passion._

Prenez moi pour amant chevalier d'Eon…

_Il s'arrêta alors et colla son front contre celui de Tétras. Son souffle était court et dans sa voix transparaissait l'urgence et…_

… et garde moi. »

Quatre avait perdu la bataille. Il était perdu dans l'envie qui voulait naître en lui… Alors il murmura un oui résigné et Treize se recula de quelques dizaines de centimètres pour lui enlever sa perruque d'un geste impérieux.

Le Prince l'observa quelques secondes, son visage aux traits fins, ses lèvres entrouvertes, ses cheveux d'or, ses cheveux de soleil, magnifiques, brillants, luisants, scintillants… 

Il avait les cheveux courts… 

Il avait la coiffure d'un homme.

Treize tenait un homme dans ses bras…

Un autre homme…

Il était dans le secret des Dieux.

Certains secrets n'étaient pas faits pour être divulgués, ils détruisaient bien plus de choses qu'ils n'en construisaient… Cela aurait pu être le cas. Treize s'en fit distraitement la remarque avant de s'abîmer, noyé volontaire, dans l'océan ravagé des prunelles de Quatre.

Il le désirait, toujours autant, toujours aussi fort et peut-être même encore plus, son androgyne égaré… 

Il paraissait toujours aussi fragile et peut-être même encore plus alors qu'il s'interrogeait sur sa réaction. Il était vrai que pour le chevalier, il n'y avait aucune certitude. Pour lui Treize n'était qu'un homme qui était venu le prendre dans ses bras en espérant qu'il était une femme… mais le Prince des fleurs savait à présent qu'il était surtout un homme qui ne regrettait pas le moins du monde d'en tenir un autre dans ses bras.

Il se pencha alors lentement et murmura contre son cou.

« Quel est ton nom ? »

Quatre frissonna. Le souffle qui caressait sa peau était brûlant.

« Je ne le dis à personne. »

Treize embrassa légèrement la peau veloutée sous son oreille.

« Dis le moi. »

Et le chevalier d'Eon perdit la guerre.

« Tétras de Sable. »

Quatre n'eut pas le temps de savoir ce qui était en train de lui arriver… il n'en eut pas la moindre envie non plus. En quelques secondes le calme apparent de Treize s'évapora et il se retrouva soulevé par deux bras puissants qui le plaquèrent de nouveau contre le mur. Son souffle se coupa sous l'impact qui sans être violent fut saisissant et le Prince des fleurs ne lui offrit pas le luxe de le récupérer. Sa bouche, demandeuse, vint clore la sienne de baisers désireux avant de le dévorer, avide… et Quatre voulait être dévoré encore. Il ceintura les hanches de Treize de ses jambes. Le Prince se frotta contre lui avec passion, avec force, avec désir et ce qui restait encore de raison dans leur esprit fut consumé dès que leurs érections se pressèrent.

Treize le caressait, essayait désespérément de toucher la peau sous son costume en conquérant sa bouche avec ardeur, encore et encore, se frottant et dévorant, encore et encore. Quatre augmenta leur contact, la pression, prit possession des baisers, passionné. Ils gémissaient en en demandant encore. Ils savaient qu'il fallait s'arrêter mais continuaient. La possession, le désir, le plaisir se mêlaient et les entraînaient, les évaporaient, les essoufflaient, encore et encore, plus fort… 

S'arrêter, continuer.

Où était le corps ?

Sous le tissu.

Encore.

Désir.

Où était le corps ?

Sous le tissu.

Encore.

Plaisir.

Où était le corps ?

S'arrêter pour le sentir,

Pour le découvrir,

trop d'envie,

continuer, 

encore 

et encore,

plus fort, plus de contact, pas assez, baisers dévorants, enflammés comme le gouffre des enfers où les plongeait la déraison, désespérés comme s'ils s'attendaient à être frappés par la fatalité... Leurs corps ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter. Les murmures devenaient râles, devenaient urgence et Quatre mordit les doigts que Treize avait présentés à sa bouche alors qu'ils perdaient leur souffle sur un dernier gémissement étouff

.

.

_'Manon prends moi, prends moi, je te veux car je t'aime.'_

_Lui dit son amoureux dans un élan suprême._

_'Viens près de moi, je sais des secrets merveilleux_

_Qui t'ouvriront les yeux sur un au-delà mystérieux.'_

.

.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes serrés l'un contre l'autre à reprendre leur respiration, lentement. Ils ne parlèrent pas. Les choses importantes pour ce soir avaient été dites et faites et Quatre remercia mentalement Treize de ne pas partir dans une envolée lyrique pleine de serments aussi faux que dérangeants. 

Le Prince des fleurs ne desserrait pas son étreinte et ne semblait même pas penser à le lâcher un jour… Pourtant le silence fut rompu quand de ses lèvres humides s'échappa un léger rire éreinté.

« Nous n'avons pas été très sages… Qu'en dites-vous cher Chevalier ? »

Quatre le repoussa par les épaules pour reprendre plus aisément sa respiration encore erratique.

« Il semblerait, Prince des fleurs. »

Treize sourit légèrement. La réponse sur un ton lointain le peinait même si au vu de ce qu'il venait de se passer elle était naturelle. Il avait réussi à conquérir son corps mais la guerre n'était pas finie. Le territoire de son âme était bien mieux gardé et Treize se fit la promesse de défaire cette dernière forteresse.

Il observa Tétras quelques instants alors que les sensations et images de ce qu'ils venaient de faire lui revenaient en mémoire… Le chevalier d'Eon était un homme… Il remua la tête imperceptiblement en remettant son introspection à plus tard, rassuré de voir que ces pensées ne lui laissaient pas un goût âpre dans la bouche. Il fixa alors de nouveau son amant avant de rire de bon cœur, frappé par l'apparence de l'androgyne. Il murmura, attendri.

« Tu as une mine défaite Tétras. »

Quatre tourna la tête vers lui pour ancrer dans le sien un regard encore un peu perdu.

« Vous aussi. »

Treize lui sourit avant de lâcher sur un ton entraînant :

« Alors, rendons-nous présentables afin de retourner parmi les convives. »

Et ils s'y attelèrent, pendant les minutes qui suivirent, chacun de leur côté, pour essayer d'estomper l'inconfort de leur débordement.

Treize fut prêt le premier et attendit patiemment que Quatre jugea son apparence acceptable pour le prendre par le bras. Ils retournèrent dans la salle qu'ils traversèrent sans s'arrêter. Le Prince arborait un sourire vainqueur alors que le comte semblait éreinté. Les invités de la fête les détaillèrent sur leur passage et si rien dans leur apparence ne trahissait ce qui venait d'avoir lieu, beaucoup se doutèrent que le chevalier d'Eon avait fait une autre victime… Beaucoup envièrent le chanceux Prince des fleurs qui allait à coup sûr pouvoir se plonger dans le secret des Dieux.

Les rares personnes qui savaient que Tétras était un homme furent étonnés de comprendre que le Prince des fleurs aimait les duels à armes égales mais ne dirent rien. Ils ne pouvaient rien dire, il en était ainsi. Le chevalier d'Eon était une sorte d'institution dans la fête. Il faisait parti d'une réglementation sine qua non à laquelle on adhérait pour pénétrer ce lieu dans lequel tous les secrets devaient être à jamais tus.

Les interrogations cessèrent alors que le pseudo couple entrait dans l'alcôve des boutons d'or et le Prince y fit s'installer son prisonnier de guerre après l'avoir introduit comme il se devait auprès des autres convives.

Pas de questions.

Pas d'indiscrétions.

Pas de jugement.

La discussion resta légère, agréable et Treize y prit immédiatement place. Quatre aurait pu en faire tout autant vu que le groupe, bien loin de l'exclure, était ravi de l'accueillir en son sein… Les groupes étaient souvent ravis d'accueillir ceux qu'ils appelaient 'les jeunes gens en fleurs' parmi eux. Ils essayèrent donc de l'inclure, mais ses réponses restaient évasives et son esprit distrait. Quatre était fatigué. 

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence de sa part, le Prince des fleurs lui tapota l'épaule pour attirer son attention.

« Tenez cher chevalier. Buvez, cela vous rendra d'humeur joyeuse. »

Pendant qu'il lui parlait il avait ôté une cuillère perforée du dessus d'un verre pour lui tendre en souriant. Tétras avait suivi ses gestes sans s'interroger et le remercia d'un sourire encore un peu perdu avant de porter à sa bouche le breuvage vert liquoreux. L'odeur était fortement sucrée et anisée, tout comme le goût. La texture était épaisse et soyeuse en bouche mais l'alcool piquait très vite la langue et la gorge quand on l'avalait.

Quatre toussota. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de boire de la liqueur aussi forte et le champagne suffisait amplement à embrumer son esprit. Il trouva cela bon pourtant. Le goût qui persistait dans la bouche était indéfinissable, un mélange de menthol et d'herbes aromatiques, sucré et pourtant amer, indéniablement interpellant.

« Aimez-vous chevalier ? »_, lui demanda un homme d'une trentaine d'années qu'il identifia sous le nom du Duc Blanc._

Tétras reporta la liqueur verte à ses lèvres et en reprit une gorgée apaisante.

« Oui. Qu'est-ce ? »

Le Duc Blanc lui sourit avec un air de connivence en lui répondant, comme si Quatre aurait dû comprendre quelque chose. Mais ses paroles ne le heurtèrent pas le moins du monde.

« De l'herbe de Saint-Jean, illustre chevalier d'Eon. »

« Alors béni soit-il. »

Le comte de Beaumont finit son verre d'une traite et le reposa sur la table. Il se sentait léger. Il avait envie de rire d'un seul coup et toute impression de fatigue l'avait quitté. Il reporta son attention sur la desserte pour essayer de détailler la cuillère perforée qu'il avait entraperçue tout à l'heure. Elle avait l'air d'être en argent massif et était finement ajourée. Les dessins qui la parcouraient, semblaient former des arabesques orientales mais bizarrement ils ondulaient, comme la mer sous l'effet du vent. C'était magnifique. Un des convives attablés la prit pour la déposer au-dessus de son verre et Quatre observa, comme hypnotisé, l'utilisation qu'il en faisait.

Il y déposa un sucre sur lequel il versa la liqueur verte. Elle coulait doucement en scintillant, comme si elle envoyait des flashs de lumière dans toutes les directions… 

_« Chevalier ?... »_

Elle était un phare scintillant sur l'océan ondoyant de la cuillère, océan dans lequel semblait se répercuter en ondes de choc l'écoulement lent et rythmé du breuvage. 

Les arabesques paraissaient se contorsionner pour devenir des vagues dételées, c'était féerique.

Le chevalier d'Eon observa la scène, fasciné, jusqu'à ce que le flux de liquide qui l'alimentait cesse.

_« Chevalier !?... »_

Quatre fit couler ses yeux le long du verre, déçu que la féerie soit rompue, avant de tomber sur un spectacle plus saisissant encore. La liqueur brillante s'était opacifiée dans la coupe. Elle semblait renfermer des brumes… des brumes mouvantes… des brumes dansantes… des esprits magiques qui jouaient à se rattraper, à se fondre dans les autres. Tétras pouvaient presque entendre leurs rires cristallins, oui, il les entendait.

« Chevalier ! »

Treize l'avait saisi par l'épaule pour le remuer, et même si son mouvement paraissait délicat et tout en retenue, il lui avait inculqué assez de force pour le sortir une bonne fois pour toute de ses rêveries.

Tétras releva vers lui des yeux étonnés dont l'expression changea progressivement pour devenir amusés et le chevalier d'Eon éclata de rire.

Il avait entendu la voix de Treize l'appeler mais elle était étrange, comme passée sur un xylophone à la limite de l'asphyxie.

Il avait alors redressé la tête, étonné… et d'autant plus encore quand il le vit. Son visage se déformait en ondoyant. Son nez se gonflait lentement comme un ballon de baudruche avant de se dégonfler rapidement et l'air qui le quittait allait grossir ses joues… tellement… tellement… Treize finissait par ressembler à un hamster qui avait fait dans ses bajoues ses provisions de nourriture pour l'hiver… Et Quatre le trouvait si mignon avec son petit nez frétillant, ses petites oreilles toutes rondes et poilues, ses petits yeux tout brillant… Si mignon, tellement drôle !

Il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de rire, il en pleurait.

Il tenta tant bien que mal de lui caresser sa joue ronde mais son bras était si lourd.

« Que vous êtes mignon Prince des rongeurs ! »

Il l'avait haleté dans un rire avant de ne plus pouvoir s'exprimer que par des onomatopées et Treize haussa un sourcil aristocratique avant de sourire avec douceur.

« Je crois que notre chevalier ne connaissait pas ce breuvage Prince des fleurs. »

« Je le crains fort, cher Duc Blanc, mais cela ne rend le chevalier d'Eon que plus attendrissant encore. »

Car ce que Tétras ne pouvait pas savoir, était que la passion commune de ce groupuscule là était la dégustation de l'absinthe. Elle avait été interdite de vente et de consommation en 1915, mais quand on possédait une telle fortune, les frontières n'étaient que d'immenses portes largement ouvertes. On l'appelait la fée verte, la boisson qui rendait fou. Elle avait été à l'origine d'une grande polémique jusque dans l'assemblée où ses détracteurs avaient fait face à ses apologistes. On disait d'elle qu'elle était une drogue dure soumise à dépendance, qu'elle provoquait des crises d'épilepsie, d'hallucinations, de délires, voir même de violence. Elle fut donc interdite en France après l'avoir été en Suisse pour des raisons de santé publique. Mais dès que le décret fut passé, des réseaux de contrebande se mirent en place pour continuer à l'acheminer. Les personnes d'influence purent ainsi continuer à s'offrir la muse des artistes maudits.

L'âme de Quatre était caressée par les doigts de cette fée. Il avait passé les heures suivantes à rire. Il s'était levé et avait regardé la piste de danse, ébahi, avant de s'y rendre en courant. Et là il avait tourné et virevolté comme s'il essayait d'attraper des milliers de papillons multicolores qui jouaient avec lui.

Puis il était revenu se rasseoir en riant, éreinté, échevelé avant de s'allonger en boule sur les cuisses du Prince et de s'y endormir en souriant.

Treize avait alors murmuré à son oreille :

« Je vais passer ma vie à prendre soin de toi cher Tétras et plus jamais tu ne cacheras ton rire d'ange derrière un sourire de démon. »

.

.

_'Manon, prends avec moi le poison de folie_

_Qui charme et vous étreint, qui grise ma jolie._

_A nous aimer d'amour, nous passerons la vie.'_

_C'est le ciel oui, Manon, ouvre le magique poison._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**//§§…………………………………..§§\\**

**.**

.

A suivre avec la dernière partie : Brisez vos archets.

.

**Avertissement final :** L'absinthe d'origine est toujours interdite en France et ce même si elle est en vente libre dans d'autre pays. Ses possession, production, consommation sont répréhensibles et passibles d'amendes et de peines de prison. 

Je ne fais bien évidement pas dans ce texte et ce en aucun cas (la fille qui insiste ^^;;;) l'apologie de sa consommation. Cet alcool est interdit donc point barre.

**Pour information 1 : **D'un point de vue 'scientifique' ou pour ceux qui se demanderaient 'mais pourquoi l'absinthe faisait cet effet l ?' : En résumant au maximum (malheureusement pour moi je n'ai pas la science infuse, juste un minimum de culture G et quelques recherches sur le sujet derrière moi.) : La distillation des fleurs d'absinthe produisait du méthanol contrairement aux autres alcool qui eux sont formés d'éthanol. Son ingestion provoquait donc des lésions neuronales permanentes, ce qui n'est pas le cas pour l'éthanol. Une consommation régulière et importante d'absinthe provoque donc des troubles irréversibles, troubles qui peuvent apparaître immédiatement chez les personnes sensibles.

**Pour information 2 :** De nos jours en France de l'alcool appelé absinthe est en vente libre mais il n'y a plus de fleurs d'absinthe dans sa production. Il est fabriqué à base d'anis, de fenouil, d'aneth, de menthol et de diverses plantes aromatiques pour se rapprocher le plus possible du goût d'origine. Celui-ci est bien évidement légal.

**Pour information 3 :** Dans mes pérégrinations sur le net j'ai trouvé différentes dates pour la prohibition de l'absinthe en France. J'ai mis 1915 car il fallait bien en mettre une, mais j'ai aussi trouvé 1902 et 1908.

Bye ^.^


	3. Brisez vos archets

**Auteur :**      Zorca

**Titre :**          Le tango de…

**Base :**          GW

**Genre :**        Yaoï, UA, song-fic, sap v.v, le tube de grand-mère… (rhaaa dans mon jeune temps MDR !)

                     Heu… Death-fic… pardon ^^ 

**Rating :**       PG-15 pour une scène assez heu… passionnée ? (du moins j'ai essayé ^^ ) dans la partie 2

**Disclaimer **: 'sont pas à moi… 'sont à eux… et je leur rends dès que j'ai fini de faire mumuse avec.

                     'Le tango de Manon' est interprété par Georgette Plana et appartient à ses auteurs.

**Chapitre :**   3/3

**Coupling :**   Particulier c'est pour cela que je l'ai fait en U.A. : 13x4…

**Pitit**** mot :**    'L'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé'… encore et toujours…

.

.

**Le tango de…**

.

.

Partie 3 : Brisez vos archets…

.

Cela faisait quatre semaines, déjà. Tétras soupira.

Il faisait nuit noire, il devait être très tard. Trois heures ? Quatre heures du matin ? Certainement mais il n'avait pas le courage de vérifier. 

Treize était parti en voyage d'affaire depuis deux jours et il ne rentrerait que dans cinq, pour la fête… Tétras ne se sentait pas très bien, seul dans cette maison qui n'était pas la sienne. Son amant lui proposait toujours de l'accompagner mais Quatre savait bien qu'il n'était pas sa femme, que là n'était pas sa place et que Treize n'aurait pas accepté qu'il fasse illusion. Alors il avait poliment refusé, à chaque fois mais son amant n'avait jamais dû partir aussi longtemps. Une journée, voir deux, mais pas une semaine complète loin de lui, à l'abandonner dans cet endroit où les murs ne le reconnaissaient pas.

Et puis…

Il ne se sentait vraiment pas très bien.

Il n'aurait pas su dire en quoi, c'était une sensation diffuse en lui… Cela devait venir de cette chambre qui était froide quand son amant n'y était pas.

Quatre remua la tête, mécontent. Depuis quand était-il si dépendant d'une seule personne ?

Il voulait obtenir de l'attention, de l'affection et ce du plus grand nombre possible. L'amour l'avait toujours indifféré. Il en avait ressenti, beaucoup, pour sa famille. Mais l'amour était un traître qui gonflait les cœurs pour mieux les transpercer, pour les assécher de leur vie en leur faisant perdre des larmes de chairs et de sang.

Il était devenu le chevalier d'Eon pour être entouré de chaleur. Avec Maître Krushrenada il avait appris que les membres extérieurs à sa famille ne se touchaient pas… pas de la même manière. Il avait appris qu'un baiser était une invite, qu'un câlin était excitant… Il avait appris que les hommes pouvaient en désirer d'autres et qu'il était un jeune homme désirable, car androgyne.

Il avait poussé cette caractéristique à l'extrême pour être aimé, par ces autres si indifférents, par ces autres si insignifiants dans sa vie mais qui pouvaient lui offrir la chaleur.

Il s'était entraîné à séduire devant sa glace. Il y avait testé les expressions provocantes. Grâce à cela il avait réussi à susciter du désir sans jamais en éprouver lui-même… Jamais était un mot rassurant. Il lui avait fait mal mais il lui avait par la suite offert un filin de sécurité alors qu'il jouait aux équilibristes. Jamais était un traître, comme l'amour, comme l'éternit

Susciter le désir et l'attiser… mais ne pas l'assouvir.

On lui avait prêté cinq, voir six amants lors de la fête… Amants ? Non. Seulement deux parmi eux l'avaient été.

Le sexe n'avait jamais été ce qu'il recherchait, jamais. Il voulait la chaleur, il voulait le cocon. Il voulait que son esprit soit saturé par l'affection que lui portaient ces autres. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de sexe pour cela. Un sourire, une œillade, une danse et parfois un baiser quand il sentait chez eux un besoin douloureux de goûter ses lèvres. Homme, femme, quelle importance du moment qu'ils le gorgeaient de chaleur.

Le sexe était venu comme une sorte d'obligation, pour bien tenir son rôle, pour ne pas être pris au dépourvu comme il avait failli l'être lors d'un baiser trop poussé. Il avait ressenti le désir qui était venu de l'autre pour le consumer. C'était monté en lui comme une bouffée de chaleur, un embrasement complet qui avait enflammé son corps… Il avait pris peur, il n'y connaissait absolument rien. Pour palier à cela il s'était abandonné quelques jours plus tard aux mains d'une femme de petite vertu. La partie féminine de son apprentissage étant acquise, il s'offrit aux soins d'un amant pour éprouver la masculine, puis il prit les devants auprès d'un dernier pour mettre un terme à son initiation sexuelle. Cette dernière achevée, ses sens ne s'étaient plus embrasés… jamais… traître.

Le Prince des fleurs avait pénétré son champ visuel. Il était entré dans sa vie, les bras chargés de roses avec des mots aux lèvres qui faisaient mal… mal à ses résolutions, mal à son âme.

Le Prince des fleurs attirait le regard avec sa tenue d'officier de la garde Napoléonienne parmi cette foule de courtisans royaux.

Le Prince des fleurs était beau avec cette expression imperturbable sur ses traits fins… et puis… il avait un regard si rassurant.

Le Prince des fleurs était intrigant, avec sa voix toujours posée, toujours calme malgré ses propos souvent à fleur de peau.

Il était venu, il l'avait voulu, il l'avait eu… 'Vini, vidi, vixi'… C'était un conquérant en plus d'un fin stratège.

Il avait voulu le garder et il y était arrivé… Quatre semaines déjà que Quatre n'avait pas quitté cette demeure.

.

_« Y aurait-il quelqu'un qui t'attende chez toi ? »_

_« Non, personne. »_

_« Alors tu restes. »_

_« Non, je pars. »_

_« Je te veux Tétras. »_

_« Il m'a semblé le comprendre… »_

_« Si tu ne veux pas te donner à moi, je te prends. Tu restes. »_

.

Quatre s'était dit que Treize se lasserait et que très vite il pourrait rentrer chez lui… Il avait eu tord, d'autant plus tord que lui-même n'avait plus réellement envie de partir… quand il était là. Il avait besoin de la chaleur rassurante et incendiaire du Prince des fleurs.

Il avait besoin de Treize.

Depuis quand était-il si dépendant ?

Le jeune androgyne se leva. Il n'arriverait pas à dormir, il le savait, il n'y arrivait pour ainsi dire jamais quand son amant n'était pas là. Il s'entoura dans la robe de chambre de Treize et sortit de la chambre pour aller rejoindre, l'étage plus bas, la salle de bal. Il n'alluma pas la lumière, il la connaissait par cœur. En tâtonnant donc légèrement il entra dans l'alcôve des boutons d'or et fureta du bout des doigts à la recherche d'un bouton pressoir qu'il ne tarda pas à trouver. Il appuya dessus et une lampe de style anglaise s'alluma. Tétras inspira fortement, soulagé. Il se sentait déjà mieux ici. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?

Il s'installa en boule dans un fauteuil en s'emmitouflant du mieux possible dans le négligé très sobre de Treize. Il aurait dû penser à prendre une couverture, cela aurait été encore plus confortable. Quatre resta ainsi quelques minutes avant de soupirer. Le sommeil ne viendrait pas. S'il s'était immédiatement senti mieux en arrivant dans la salle, l'impression s'estompait lentement pour recréer celle de la chambre, cette impression de vide… De besoin ?

Il soupira encore, passablement énervé, avant de décider de faire bon cœur contre mauvaise fortune. Il se mit alors à détailler lentement les rares éléments de décors que le faible éclairage illuminait… Rien de bien intéressant en somme. Des tapis qu'ils connaissaient déjà, des fauteuils sur lesquels il avait sa place depuis un petit mois, la desserte de fer forgé et de verre qui lui faisait face. Il l'observa quelques instants, interrogateur, presque soucieux avant de se relever et de sortir de l'alcôve jaune pour emprunter le passage caché sous la grande tenture. Il en revint quelques minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de précieux trésors qu'il déposa consciencieusement sur la table basse. Un verre ciselé, une cuillère perforée, un sucrier de cristal et une bouteille contenant un liquide vert luminescent. Quatre avait trouvé sa solution. Il ne dormait jamais aussi bien qu'après un soir de fête durant lesquels son amant lui offrait toujours une ou deux coupes d'absinthe… Alors Tétras se servit cérémonieusement.

Un verre…

Deux verres…

…

Trois verres.

Quatre souriait. Sur la table basse des petites fées et des petits lutins dansaient pour lui. Ils les entendaient rire. Ils étaient si heureux, il était si heureux ! La vie était si belle, si magique ! Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu le rendre triste ?

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, le jeune homme aux cheveux d'ange s'était endormi, un sourire ravi étirant ses lèvres violines.

Dès le lendemain Quatre prit quelques affaires, la chemise de nuit de Treize, une cuillère perforée, une boîte à sucre et la bouteille de l'inestimable liqueur des rêves qu'il avait dérobée dans la cave. Il remit une note pour son amant aux domestiques et rentra chez lui afin de retrouver la paix entre ces murs qui l'attendaient.

Le Prince des fleurs rentra un peu plus tard que prévu. La fête avait débuté. Le mot lui fut remis et il l'ouvrit sur un froncement de sourcils anxieux avant de sourire, rassuré.

.

_'Mon cher ami._

_L'appel de mon antre se fait cruellement ressentir et il me faut finalement avouer que cette maison est bien froide sans vous._

_Je regagne donc ma demeure pour y passer vos derniers jours d'absence. Vous êtes bien évidement invité à m'y retrouver dès votre retour… ou dès que vous le désirerez._

_Je serai quoi qu'il en soit présent à la réception de Samedi._

_Affectueusement._

_Tétras de Sable.'_

.

« Monsieur de Sable est-il déjà dans la salle de bal ? »

« Oui Monsieur Krushrenada. »

Treize hocha la tête et congédia le vieux domestique. Après une légère toilette, il passa pour la soirée son costume de Prince et se dirigea, impatient, vers la salle de bal.

Les portiers ouvrirent la grande porte d'entrée face à lui et Treize fut aspiré par l'atmosphère de la fête.

La musique battait son plein. Les rires résonnaient, les jeunes gens couraient, joyeux, devant d'autres, un peu ou bien moins jeunes, qui souriaient béatement. L'air était brumeux, empli des fumées veloutées des cigares coûteux.

Le Prince des fleurs avança lentement car chacun de ses pas étaient stoppés par un invité. Il souriait, amical, saluait, digne, écourtait les discussions, évasif. Celui qu'il voulait voir n'avait pas l'air d'être sur la piste de danse.

« Que vous êtes désobligeant Prince des fleurs ! »

Treize se tendit. S'il n'avait pas prêté le moins du monde attention au long discours de la comtesse de la paix, sa dernière phrase ne lui était pas passée inaperçue.

« Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser Comtesse. Je ne voulais pas le moins du monde vous offenser. »

La jeune femme sourit.

« Je le sais bien Prince des fleurs… »

Elle pencha un peu la tête sur le côté et éclata d'un rire fin.

« Que l'amour est beau cher ami ! »

Elle tourna sur elle-même, ravie, sous le regard confondu de son interlocuteur avant de reprendre sur un sourire attendri.

« Le chevalier d'Eon est dans l'alcôve des boutons d'or cher Prince. Bonne soirée ! »

Elle partit en courant et virevoltant pour tout de suite s'engager dans une ronde folle avec plusieurs de ses amis.

Treize sourit doucement. Les bulles de champagne rendaient l'esprit si léger. Il se détourna alors et sur des signes de mains expéditifs parcourut d'un pas rapide les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de Tétras.

Son amant était là, assis dans un large fauteuil de cuir jaune qui le nimbait de soleil. Il était encore plus androgyne, encore plus interpellant qu'à l'accoutumé. Il semblait avoir choisi d'être le comte ce soir si l'on en jugeait par ses pantalons mais il n'avait pas mis de veste et se contentait de porter, en haut, une chemise légèrement cintrée qui semblait être féminine. Sa perruque sage identifiait un homme alors que l'éventail qu'il actionnait devant ses lèvres soufflait qu'il était une femme.

Treize s'avança un peu et son amant le remarqua. Il vit dans son regard ce que le sien devait aussi exprimer. Tétras était ravi de le revoir. Le Prince avait envie de l'embrasser. Il se contenta de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe après être venu s'installer à ses côtés et prit part à la conversation légère qui continuait.

Mais il avait faim, faim du corps du jeune homme à ses côtés, faim de sa peau, faim de son goût et il croisait le même appétit dans les œillades qui lui étaient de temps en temps adressées.

Treize tenta de reprendre sa respiration et y arriva assez bien alors que Quatre cachait son trouble sous son éventail.

Face à eux avait été dressé la table. Le Prince des fleurs servit un verre à son amant avant de s'en préparer un.

Ce soir il l'entendrait rire, il le verrait danser, virevolter derrière des papillons imaginaires.

Ce soir il gorgerait son esprit de sa joie et demain matin seulement il apaiserait leurs corps.

.

**_En l'éclair d'un printemps sur sa route fleurie_**

**_Manon a tout tenté, tout goûté de la vie_**

**_Comme un parfum subtil, s'envole sa sant_**

**_Mais qu'importe la mort si l'on me rend beaut_**

.

Tétras se mit sur le dos en remontant le plus possible la couverture sur ses épaules. Il remua un peu les mains et étira ses pieds avant de relever les paupières… 

En un bon il était assis sur le lit, les yeux écarquillés à se demander, apeuré, où il se trouvait. Treize lui saisit délicatement les épaules et le serra contre lui en murmurant.

« Chut Tétras… Ce n'est rien… Tu es dans notre chambre… Tu te souviens ? »

La force de l'habitude… 

Cela faisait deux mois déjà, le temps était passé vite. Cela faisait deux mois déjà que pour la première fois Treize s'était éveillé en sursaut en entendant un glapissement effrayé. Il avait appris, depuis, que Tétras ne se rappelait jamais d'où il se trouvait au réveil… Tout du moins… Il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir dans les tous premiers temps. La première semaine avait été dure pour lui. Puis il s'y était fait, lentement, à la grande joie de Treize qui voyait dans cette amélioration la preuve que Tétras acceptait leur relation dans la continuité… Mais depuis quinze jours les éveils anxieux étaient de retour… Certainement n'était-ce pas alarmant mais Treize s'inquiétait.

Il avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait l'impression que cette chose était là, sous ses yeux, mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à la voir… et distraitement il se demandait s'il avait réellement envie de savoir.

Tétras s'était apaisé dans ses bras et profitait, les yeux clos, des caresses réconfortantes qu'il lui offrait. Il l'observa en souriant, son petit ange blond, son petit félin. Il était tellement magnifique et Treize avait tellement peur de le perdre…

Peut-être ne voulait-il pas savoir. Peut-être avait-il peur de découvrir que Tétras rêvait à une autre vie… Certainement était-il effrayé à l'idée que son petit androgyne veuille le quitter.

Il lui caressa les cheveux avec tendresse et fronça les sourcils en remarquant qu'il paraissait encore fatigué. Des cernes, légères, faisaient couler délicatement sous ses yeux le bleu de ses iris… Treize l'observa avec attention. Etait-il encore plus pâle que d'habitude où était-ce lui qui voyait le mal là où il n'existait pas ?

« Tu n'as pas bien dormi Tétras ? »

Son chevalier se redressa et l'observa quelques secondes, interrogateur. Puis il se mit debout sur le lit et posa les poings sur ses hanches. Il pencha un peu la tête sur le côté et lui adressa un sourire cynique… Il paraissait si vindicatif, une espèce de guerrier qui le mettait au défi d'attaquer… une sorte de guerrier attendrissant dans une robe de nuit bien trop grande pour lui vu qu'elle appartenait à son amant.

« Aurions-nous eu une activité hier soir qui ne me laisse aucun souvenir ? »

Sa voix était pleine d'ironie mordante et Treize lui sourit, amusé, alors qu'il lui répondait.

« Non, je suis rentré bien trop tard et j'étais bien trop fatigu »

« Alors, qui aurait pu m'empêcher de dormir tout mon soul Prince des fleurs ? »

Menace ? Treize le détailla, chercha dans son regard une impression d'avertissement et ne rencontra que du… reproche. Il lui sourit donc, prédateur et se redressa d'une extension rapide pour le faire tomber sur le lit. Il le plaqua sur l'édredon, ses deux poignets si fins dans sa main puissante, son corps si frêle sous son corps d'homme et il murmura, lentement.

« Veuillez me pardonner mon inconduite, cher comte de Beaumont et permettez moi de rattraper mon manquement de la veille par une abnégation matinale irréprochable. »

Quatre éclata de rire.

« Abnégation ? Tiens donc… »

Treize lui sourit, joueur…

« Une abnégation intéressée alors… »

… avant de défaire, lentement, les attaches du vêtement de nuit et Quatre ferma les yeux pour se noyer dans son propre corps.

Leurs matinées se déroulaient souvent ainsi. Leurs soirées bien plus rarement. Treize avait beaucoup d'obligations qui l'éloignaient de leur nid jusque tard dans la nuit. Il rattrapait alors ce qu'il appelait 'de lourds manquements inacceptables de la part d'un officier médaillés comme il pouvait l'être' dès qu'ils le pouvaient et leurs corps s'emmêlaient, s'unissaient pour former des mots que leurs bouches n'avaient jamais prononcés.

Treize s'inquiétait pour Tétras. Son amant était souvent fatigué et ses joues se creusaient. Au début de leur relation le Prince des fleurs s'était étonné de découvrir un corps si mince surmonté de joues pleines. Aujourd'hui Tétras semblait s'être remplumé alors Treize s'était dit qu'il perdait les joues rondes des adolescents, simplement. Mais l'impression qu'un problème lui échappait restait diffuse et l'officier avait de plus en plus de mal à s'éloigner de la maison, à l'abandonner dans ces murs froids comme lui disait son amant.

Il évitait de partir, le plus souvent possible mais la vie imposait ses impératifs auxquels il ne pouvait pas toujours se dérober. Ce fut le cas quelques jours plus tard et il dut quitter son amant pour six longs jours avec regret et inquiétude … Il ne tint pas.

Trois jours plus tard il était rentré. Il ne prit pas la peine de passer chez lui, il savait que cela était inutile. Dès qu'il partait, Tétras bouclait une légère valise pour retourner dans sa maison familiale. Treize s'y rendit donc. Il était assez tard. Il escalada la lourde grille du jardin et fit le tour de la demeure pour rentrer par la cuisine. C'était Tétras qui lui avait dit que la porte n'était jamais fermée car il en avait perdu la clef. Il entra donc, le plus discrètement possible en pensant que son amant dormait et fut étonné d'entendre de la musique et les rires du jeune homme.

Il se dirigea vers le bruit, lentement. Son cœur battait la chamade. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui soufflait de faire demi-tour, lui soufflait que ce qu'il ne voyait pas ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Mais le désir de savoir fut plus fort et Treize pénétra dans le salon.

La première chose qu'il ne put que remarquer lui tira un sourire. Les meubles avaient été poussés contre les murs et Tétras, au milieu de la pièce, tournait, viraient, virevoltait sur l'air d'une valse qu'un vieux xylophone émettait.

Puis Treize haussa un sourcil. Son amant parlait à quelqu'un… Mais à qui ?

« Chante Trinit ! »

Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire sur la pièce…

et en même temps qu'il se rendait compte que personne n'était là, il découvrait l'apocalypse.

« Ne la réprimande pas maman, j'aime que l'on m'appelle Quatre ! »

Dans un coin du salon avait été jeté, à même le sol, des coussins et des couvertures qui semblaient servir de lit. Devant, ou dessus, s'entassaient des vêtement sales et du pain… qui semblait être la seule nourriture consommée entre ses murs…

Et surtout…

Un verre…

« Chante ! »

Une cuillère…

Une boîte à sucre…

Et une dizaine de bouteilles de verre jetées dans un coin dès qu'elles étaient vides.

« Chante avec Maman ! »

Ivre… Ivre. Il était ivre d'absinthe.

« Danse avec moi Deinde ! »

Il était en pleine crise… en pleine crise d'hallucinations. Treize s'était plu à le voir courir après des papillons imaginaires mais ici Quatre avait trouvé beaucoup mieux. Sa famille avait vécu ici, dans cette maison et même Maître Krushrenada était venu rejoindre le mur de ses souvenirs… le mur vivant de ses souvenirs.

Ici Quatre avait retrouvé son bonheur. Ses morts étaient là, avec lui. Trinité chantait avec sa mère. Consentin dansait avec Deinde en riant et assis sur des fauteuils en cuir blanc imaginaires, monsieur de Sable parlait avec le Roi de la fête. Au milieu des gens qu'il aimait, Tétras virevoltait comme un papillon, porté par l'euphorie de ses rêves et de l'alcool.

« Tétras ? »

La voix de Treize avait résonné dans la pièce, anxieuse, incertaine et Quatre se tourna vers lui avant de se figer. Puis il lui sourit ravi et s'avança, heureux de le voir.

« Treize ! Je suis si content que tu sois l ! Tu n'es pas mort au moins ? »

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et se recula.

« Non, tu es vivant. C'est bien. »

Il lui sourit et le prit par la main pour l'entraîner au centre de la pièce. Dans son regard Treize avait vu que s'il avait été mort cela aurait été pareil… ni meilleur…

Ni pire.

« Viens, je te présente ma famille. Voici ma sœur Deinde qui danse avec mon frère Consentin. Là voici Trinité qui chante avec maman. Allons Treize, ne fais pas ton timide, tu pourrais les saluer tout de même ! »

Le Prince des fleurs avait du mal à suivre ses gestes. Il lui montrait des endroits vides en souriant à des regards imaginaires.

« Je te présente mon père, Monsieur de Sable et… Tu pourrais tout de même dire bonjour à ton père Treize ! »

L'interpellé sursauta et la gifle partit sans qu'il y eut réellement pensé.

« A quoi tu joues Tétras ? Qu'as-tu fait ? Que fais-tu ? Tétras, qu'est-ce que tout ça ? »

Le ton était urgent. Il n'exprimait aucune colère. Seuls les mouvements saccadés des bras de Treize alors qu'il montrait les bouteilles, les vêtements, le 'lit', trahissaient une certaine panique.

Assis sur le sol, là où l'avait projeté le coup, Quatre se tenait la joue. Il releva lentement la tête et l'officier eut juste le temps d'y décerner une colère sourde avant que le jeune homme ne lui saute au cou pour tenter de l'étrangler.

« Tu les as fait fuir imbécile ! »

Il hurlait. Il était en rage.

« Tu les as fait fuir, tu es heureux ?! »

Treize avait réussi à détacher sans peine ses mains de sa gorge. Il tentait à présent de le maintenir mais Quatre ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Il mordait, frappait, griffait, donnait des coups de pied comme un forcené.

« Je te hais ! Je te hais tu entends ?! »

L'officier réussit finalement à le refaire tomber et à le maintenir au sol. Tétras hurlait, se débattait autant qu'il le pouvait. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient bloqués mais il réussissait encore à mordre et à griffer tout ce qui passait à sa portée. Il invectivait Treize, il était en pleine crise de démence. Quand finalement il vit que tous ses efforts ne parvenaient pas à le libérer, il fondit en larmes.

Le Prince des fleurs le laissa pleurer sans prononcer un mot. Il le maintint encore un long moment, jusqu'à ce que les sanglots se calment, jusqu'à ce que la respiration se fasse lente, jusqu'à ce que Tétras s'endorme.

Il se leva alors, débarrassa un canapé de tout ce qui l'encombrait avant de venir le prendre dans ses bras pour l'y déposer. Il s'y assit, glissa la tête de son amant sur ses genoux et passa la nuit à réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire à présent pour réparer ses erreurs.

Quand Quatre ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, il se noya dans ceux de son amant. Il lui sourit mais Treize ne lui sourit pas en retour et Tétras comprit directement pourquoi. Derrière le visage de Treize il apercevait le plafond de sa maison de famille… sa maison… Treize était venu chez lui.

Tétras se redressa lentement et se leva. Il tourna le dos au Prince des fleurs et lâcha d'une voix qui se voulait neutre :

« Si tu veux partir, tu peux. Je ne te retiens absolument pas. »

Treize se releva.

« Nous allons partir, oui Tétras. Nous allons rentrer à la maison, manger, nous laver, nous habiller convenablement puis entamer la discussion que nous devons avoir. »

Tétras ouvrit la bouche mais Treize la ferma d'un baiser léger… et impératif.

« Je ne te laisse pas le choix. Faisons ce que je viens de dire… Quatre. »

Le jeune homme sursauta et son amant profita de sa surprise pour l'entraîner dehors.

Le chauffeur s'était endormi dans la voiture et Treize toqua à la fenêtre pour qu'il leur débloque les portières. Il leur ouvrit après s'être éveillé en sursaut et l'officier s'installa à l'arrière à la suite de Tétras.

« Veuillez m'excuser de vous avoir fait attendre toute la nuit Jean. »

Le chauffeur eut un mince sourire.

« Ce n'est rien monsieur. Où allons-nous ? »

« Nous rentrons. »

Jean hocha la tête et les conduisit. De temps en temps il jetait un coup d'œil étonné dans le rétroviseur. Monsieur Krushrenada et son… jeune invité n'étaient jamais à ce point silencieux. Son employeur avait l'air fâché, soucieux, alors que… l'autre semblait… paniqué et même s'il n'avait pas à en juger, Jean devait avouer être plutôt soulagé de la tournure des évènements. Ce genre de comportement n'était pour lui en aucun cas naturel.

Le trajet se déroula donc dans un mutisme des plus complets, comme le petit-déjeuner. Treize s'était apprêté en premier et adressa à son amant ensuite la première phrase prononcée depuis leur départ de la maison familiale.

« Je t'attends dans la bibliothèque. »

Quatre l'y rejoignit une petite heure plus tard. Treize, le visage cadenassé, s'y entretenait avec la bonne à tout faire, la jeune femme toujours habillée en vert lors des soirées. Tétras comprit qu'il lui avait demandé de vérifier les stocks et de parcourir la maison à la recherche de bouteilles vides sans avoir besoin de les écouter. Cela n'annonçait vraiment rien de bon mais son esprit était trop embrumé pour s'en alarmer. Il répondit juste à l'injonction de son amant quand celui-ci lui demanda de s'asseoir après avoir congédié la servante.

Elle dura deux heures. Le début fut calme puis elle fut ponctuée de cris qui se turent sur une joue brûlante. Des ordres furent passés et la fête qui avait lieu trois jours plus tard fut annulée.

La jeune femme avait trouvé les cachettes de Quatre, les lieux où il s'exilait pour boire quand son amant travaillait dans son bureau. Ce dernier en avait déduis que Tétras était devenu dépendant de l'absinthe…

« Ce n'est pas parce que je bois un verre par jour… !!!! »

« Un verre ? Est-ce le nom que tu donnes à une demie voir à une bouteille entière Tétras ? »

Les restrictions s'étaient mises à pleuvoir pour éviter que Quatre ne soit mis en contact avec la boisson pendant au moins un mois… Mais même si Treize avait passé des ordres très stricts, très sévères, il espérait de tout cœur s'être tromp

et il déchanta vite.

Dès le lendemain Tétras ressentit le manque et les minutes, les heures, les jours qui suivirent furent éprouvants.

Crises de violence…

Crises de larmes…

Crises de démence…

Court instant de lucidit

Crise de violence…

Treize appela le médecin de la famille.

Crise de larmes…

Le Docteur Sylvain Sardaigne l'ausculta.

Larme…

Crise de démence…

Le médecin lui administra un sédatif pour le calmer et parla de longues minutes avec son amant avant de partir.

Eveil…

Instant de lucidité, rare comme une oasis dans le désert, rare comme une rose des sables. Des yeux limpides qui s'ouvrent et qui reflètent la souffrance, un visage amaigri, grisé, qui se contracte à chaque spasme qui déchire les entrailles, des doigts fins, si fins, qui se tendent pour toucher sa main.

Treize avait veillé son sommeil, assis sur une chaise à la tête du lit. Il adressa un sourire perdu à son amant et Quatre tenta de le lui rendre, lentement.

« Je souffre Treize… »

La voix était faible, sans timbre, comme celle qui lui répondit.

« Je sais… »

Tétras fronça légèrement les sourcils avant d'avaler difficilement sa salive.

« Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas être heureux ? »

Le ton était doux, sérieux. Il ne contenait ni reproche, ni énervement et Treize sut que la discussion que Quatre entamait allait être dure, éprouvante. Il eut envie de la fuir mais n'en avait pas le droit. Alors il répondit avec calme, avec douleur.

« Si je te laissais faire petite rose, je ferais ton malheur. »

Il avait tenté de lui sourire et y était faiblement arrivé mais son sourire se fana dès que les muscles de Quatre se contractèrent sous la douleur. Son amant reprit difficilement la respiration que le spasme avait coupé avant de répondre.

« Non… Je deviens libre Treize, enfin libre… Je n'ai plus mal, ni à l'âme, ni au corps… N'est-il pas là le bonheur ? »

L'officier pressa les doigts sur ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas, mais ils lui piquaient tellement.

« Tu ne peux plus, ça va te tuer. Le médecin a dit que ça allait te tuer. »

Tétras lui sourit tendrement.

« Je sais… »

« Tu ne comprends pas, ça va te tuer. »

« Je sais… »

« Au moindre… verre… »

« Je sais… Laisse moi mourir Treize. »

Son amant baissa la tête.

« Non… »

Voix douce…

« Laisse moi fuir la douleur… »

« Non… »

Si douce…

« Laisse moi être heureux encore… »

« Non… »

Tellement douce…

« Laisse moi retrouver ma famille Treize, je n'aurais jamais dû être séparé d'eux. »

« Non, ils voudraient que tu vives… »

Si calme…

« Laisse moi les rejoindre… »

« Ils voudraient que tu sois heureux… »

Si sûre d'elle…

« Près d'eux je le serai… »

« Près d'eux tu seras mort. »

Si réelle…

« J'ai mal Treize. »

« Bientôt ça ira mieux. »

Si sincère…

« Non Treize, j'ai toujours eu mal… dedans. »

« Ne me demande pas ça… »

Si consciente…

« Je t'en supplie, laisse moi mourir. »

« Comment peux-tu me demander ça Quatre ? A moi ? A moi qui t'aime ? »

Il lui avait dit, ces mots qu'il n'avait encore jamais prononcés même s'il les avait toujours pensés. Il lui avait dit comme un dernier rempart, comme sa dernière arme… Mais la voix s'éleva, lente, compatissante… si consciente de la douleur qu'elle savait imposer.

« Si tu m'aimes Treize, laisse moi partir heureux. »

.

…

.

La foule des convives était déjà là. La musique battait son plein.

Au centre de la piste de danse, virevoltant, riante, heureuse, ivre d'amour et de vie, la comtesse de Beaumont, des roses dans les cheveux, dansait au bras de son chanceux amant, le Prince des fleurs.

Les hommes l'enviaient. Il souriait à son androgyne avec douceur.

Les femmes l'enviaient. Il lui fermait la bouche de délicats baisers.

Ils désiraient tous tellement être à sa place… le Prince des fleurs affichait le masque du bonheur.

Dans ses yeux passait de temps en temps une étincelle inquiète que le chevalier d'Eon chassait d'un rire gai. Ce soir il n'y avait de place que pour les rires, les sourires, les baisers échangés… Le Prince des fleurs noyait son amant de mots d'amour, de phrases belles, comme il l'était, de caresses réconfortantes comme l'était le soleil de son sourire.

Et Quatre virevoltait. Il était si aérien qu'il semblait à peine toucher le sol… un papillon éthéré que Treize tentait de garder dans ses filets… désespérément…

Mais ce soir, il n'y avait pas de place pour la douleur. Le Prince des fleurs affichait le masque du bonheur.

Le chevalier d'Eon s'arrêta… sa tête tournait, son cœur battait la chamade. Il était haletant et n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle… il avait chaud… tellement chaud… tellement froid dedans.

Autour de lui sa famille lui souriait.

Deinde lui disait : 

_« Danse Tetras, danse encore pour nous. »_

Son père avait un regard bienveillant, sa mère un sourire rassurant et Trinité virevoltait entre les couples de danseurs. Assis sur un fauteuil en cuir Consentin penchait la tête en le regardant, sérieux, aimant.

_« Danse encore pour moi Quatre. »_

Deinde riait et Tetras sourit à son amant qui le regardait, inquiet. Il lui déposa en riant un baiser sur les lèvres et se remit à tourner en l'entraînant dans sa ronde

« Je t'aime mon prince des fleurs, je suis si heureux. »

_« Viens… »_

Il riait encore et toujours et Treize ne put s'empêcher de sourire, grisé malgré lui par l'ange éthéré qui l'entraînait dans une ronde endiablée, transporté par ses mots qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais dit…

« Je t'aime tant mon doux Prince… »

_« Viens… »_

Ivre d'absinthe et de bonheur, la comtesse de Beaumont tournait et tournait encore. Elle semblait vouloir s'envoler.

Elle lui disait en riant les mots d'amour qu'elle n'avait jamais prononcés et Treize se sentait heureux, euphorique. Son chevalier l'aimait.

« Je t'aime tant. »

_« Viens. »_

Tétras s'arrêta… sa tête tournait. Sa famille lui souriait et alors qu'il se voyait tomber, il sentit les bras de son amant tenter de le retenir… En vain. Le papillon s'était envolé.

Les roses de sa coiffure étalées autour de son visage, Quatre regardait fixement le plafond de la salle de bal avec un sourire euphorique aux lèvres.

La musique s'était tue.

.

**_Allons vous les violons, attaquez dont la danse_**

**_De ce tango final rythmez bien la cadence_**

**_Mais brisez vos archets vous avez réussi_**

**_Que tout s'arrête ici pour Manon le bal est fini_**

.

Personne n'avait jamais vu dans un cimetière une cérémonie si étrange.

Aujourd'hui était enterré au Père Lachaise  un illustre inconnu, Tetras de Sable. Inscrit en doré sur le caveau familiale on pouvait voir les dates funèbres, celles de sa naissance, si heureuse et de sa mort… si euphorique… 

un enfant… 

juste un enfant… Il n'avait pas encore 19 ans.

Devant la porte du tombeau qui se refermait sur un silence éternel, une foule colorée de personnes en costumes grand siècle pleurait, des roses rouge sang dans leurs mains gantées de velours noir, seul signe vestimentaire de leur deuil.

Ils s'avancèrent tous, les uns après les autres, pour poser devant la porte close les roses carmines qu'ils tenaient en main, chacun pleurant la nouvelle vie fauchée, celle qui les avait ramenés à la réalité.

Ils restèrent tous là, droits…

Silence.

Sanglots étouffés.

Etait-ce le vent ou un gémissement de douleur ?

Un dernier homme s'avança.

Il portait sur ses traits le masque de la souffrance mais il ne pleurait pas.

Avec une retenue toute aristocratique il déposa sur le sol la dernière rose et murmura, un léger chuchotement emporté par la brise fraîche du matin.

« Tu as été cueilli par le plus ancien des jardiniers avant même l'été… Toi ma toute jeune rose, trouve enfin la paix. »

.

**_Les roses, elle a vécu ce que vivent les roses_**

**_Manon comme une fleur est morte à peine éclose_**

**_Selon sa volonté dans un reste d'ego_**

**_Fleurissez son tombeau de roses de couleur… Tango._**

**.**

Dans une demeure abandonnée, un magnifique parquet brillant trônait dans une immense salle. Au centre de ce dernier étaient placés une desserte et un pouf de couleur rouge. Quatre esquisses d'alcôves qui avaient été construites pour abriter en discrétion les débordements tout aristocratiques des convives constituaient le reste de la pièce… Un strapontin vide leur faisait face.

Les lustres s'étaient à jamais éteints, la musique s'était tue.

Dans un placard à l'étage, des costumes 'grand siècle' attendaient de retrouver une utilité.

La fête avait déserté les lieux en même temps que le bonheur avait fui l'esprit du propriétaire.

L'ancien Prince des fleurs revenaient de temps en temps avec une petite mallette. Il la déposait sur la table basse et s'asseyait lentement sur le pouf avant de l'ouvrir. Cérémonieusement il en sortait deux sucres, un verre, une cuillère perforée et une bouteille contenant un liquide vert, brillant.

Il buvait toujours avec lenteur et quelques minutes plus tard la salle, autrefois emplie de musique, résonnait de rires gais et de phrases sans suite.

« Danse Tétras, danse pour moi, mon beau chevalier, ma belle rose.

Danse Tétras.

Es-tu heureux ? »

Et plus tard dans la soirée, le vent emportait parmi les vestiges fantômes des airs de tango, des larmes cristallines comme l'étaient à une époque révolue le tintement des coupes de champagnes.

**.**

**//§§…………………………………..§§\\**

.

.

Fin…

.

Zorca *qui ne sait pas quoi ajouter…*

Février 2004


End file.
